fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:A, Mori
Is this Megane-Ikana from deviantArt? If so, you might be getting some backlash from certain users on here if you don't state your intentions. You see, we recently denied RiiaChii because of her being a subject of Harold's "meatpuppetry", and not all of us particularily enjoy automatically blocking anyone who knows the guy. So basically, state your intentions before you start contributing to the wiki. Have a nice day. Look-a-troopa (talk) 10:01, August 21, 2013 (UTC) I was plainly curious about the many journals and comments posted about this site in particular. So I decided to get an account, Just so you know, my intentions aren't to write purposefully time-wasting messages or vandalize this site's pages-- that'd be a waste of my time and effort. Right now the only thing I'm doing on this site is reading the pages and acting nonexistant. (Or I was, before now.) If I'm not wanted on this wikia you can go ahead and block me. It's not as if I could find a way to become a productive and nessecary member here, or even a very helpful member, anyway. -M. : Very well. I'll leave yer state of blockage alone. Again, have a nice day. Look-a-troopa (talk) 15:12, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:A, Mori page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Look-a-troopa (talk) 14:38, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Alloh Well, I already know that you're smarter than some of the other saps that came here, so you're free to stay so long as you don't mess around with anything/anyone here (I'm sure you won't do that, though). LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 15:30, August 21, 2013 (UTC) That said, do I have permission to create disambiguation pages? Because this site could do better with them. -M. : Sorry to interrupt, but sure, if you'd provide a list that would be very necessary in the present. I'm kind of planning them out later after I wrote the necessary articles that'd use them the most (for instance: The Powder Game element list). 16:18, August 21, 2013 (UTC) jesus christ dude There's a specific template that we use to make stats for enemies, you know. You don't have to hand craft the table yourself. The template is called "SR enemy". DMSwordsmaster Talk 04:25, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. I knew something was wrong when I tried that. [[User:A. Mori|-M.]] (talk) 04:42, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Incoming transmission I've deactivated my account. Seemingly, its mere existence, collecting dust and all, annoyed you. Now, you no longer have to worry about it. The account's gone. The bag containing all the fucks I give is as empty as a black fucking hole. Have a nice day. BrokenMartyr (talk) 20:52, August 28, 2013 (UTC) I was actually planning to post that comment on your page a long time ago; although I couldn't get to it. But, why deactivate your account simply for me? And at that note- why create that account in the first place? -M. : Hey look, its Nazca's suckpuppet. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:29, August 29, 2013 (UTC) : Wait, why would he make a roleplay account before a real account? -M. : Fucked if I know! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:19, August 29, 2013 (UTC) Hehehe... Heh... hahaha.. Enjoying your deal with the devil so far? Hehehe...